The Dragon Hunter
by Kangkarot
Summary: That one night changed everything. Changed the guild. Changed everyone. Changed one person forever. That one fateful night of cruel, horrible mental torture. Thanks to a devil and a demon.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hey, just wanted to late you know, don't pay any attention of the 'Future Kang' stuff. Can't change it know because it's too late. And it's kind of stupid.**

**Also mind the poor writing. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Midnight**

In the stockroom of Fairy Tail, two figures were having a meeting in the beer stockpile, and were unknown.

One of them was wearing a black robe with an unrecognizable symbol, with a dark aura of magic energy to overwhelming for organic life, another was in some sort of astral form, definitely not human.

_**So I have planted the serum like you asked…Master…**_

"_Did you plant the lacrimas as well…" _asked the robed figure.

_**Master, I have done everything…do you have any other requests?**_

"_Infiltrate _E.N.D. _and wait tell I give the signal." _

_**Yes, master...**_

"_Don't think of betraying me…this is very important…"_

_**Of course…my lord…**_

Then the robed figure was surrounded by a magic circle and was gone.

_**Screw him…I have my own plans with that stupid lizard…**_

The astral figure finished 'other' preparations and teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Broken Dragonslayer

**Okay future me. So you might wanna read chapter 6 if you're seeing this before you continue. Yes I am quiting the fourth wall act in the future because people don't like (SPOILER, wait, does that count as one..) it. Just enjoy my redo.**

***RIP AIR SUCKING THROUGH A RANDOM HOLE***

**OH NO I RIPPED THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!…"

It was a very drunk night for Fairy Tail.

Team Natsu had just completed an actual SS-Class quest, SS- CLASS!

And well, that was a good enough reason for them to celebrate. Everyone cheered and fought each other, also getting drunk and having weird talks and relationships. Most people fainted though just about after the 5th hour.

The only people who were still alive and kickin' were a drunk Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Makarov, Gildarts, slightly drunk Lissana, and a sober Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, who were either attending the bar, avoiding the other members who were now creepy, or eat 1,000 pounds of fish.

Everyone was having a weird conversation with each other, doing equally weird things, which led to a lot of (rape) jokes. Erza actually became drunk to the point of become woozy and in a bubbly mood.

An intoxicated Natsu was just about to head home when he forgot something, his scarf. It wouldn't be the same without it, after all, Igneel had given it to him.

**(Sidenote: No, this is not some crappy, lame story that COMPLETELY misrepresents Fairy Tail and that you will never read again. Just think of it like that a casual person that is just doing an introduction, like those Christmas story things, those, uh…, I dunno. But you get the point right?)**

As soon as he reached for the door, he stumbled, then tripped and fell on his face As he lifted his drooping face off the ground, he heard the drunk group talk about him. Hmmmm…I wonder what they're talking about….

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V_

_Ice-pwincess is..*hic* stupid dropys eyed persn..thing...*hic* *hic* what the hell is he gonna say...the ice cube..._

"….You know something about Natsu, he's dumb and stupid…." Ice princess hiccupped. The group chuckled a bit.

_I'm gonna pound Gray's face for that tomorrow…*hic*…stupid...ass...hat..._

Erza piped in, but not to scold Gray for saying that.

"You know Gray…*hic*…I-I kinda agree with ya…."

_WHAT?!_

"With ALL of the destruction he causes, we barely get any pay, *hic* I think the group...*hic* our group... is better off without him…"

…_Erza…_

Everyone laughed and Lucy 'fessed up. "Yea…*hic* I barely can keep up with rent because of him….and those unwanted visits…does he have any human sense and privacy…*hic hic hic hic* hahaha…."

"Well Salamander was raised by a dragon!…"

Everyone erupted in laughter.

_I can't believe this, after everything…we've been through…_

_Am I really this…_

_Bad…?_

"Ya know, I was raised by a dragon, but at least I have manners…unlike Salamander…"

"Ya I know.!" "Definitely!" "You're best dragonslayer eva!"

…_I…_

I was beginning to get mad, turning into a fire demon, all of the rage and fire burning through the alcohol.

Then Gramps started. "Also*hic*…You know what..*hic* Natsu did this week.."

It went on and on…me almost turning to blind rage, for many reasons, WHY?! Eventually, the laughter and excitement led to more members waking up, adding more to the pile.

_Ya know Natsu,_ I thought to myself trying to calm down, _ maybe they're just drunk, they don't mean it… right?! We're family right..._

But no one held back, they said every single thing they hated about ME, EVERY SINGLE THING.

I engulfed in flames as I filled with rage, _I SAVED THEIR ASSES SO MANY TIMES AND THEY DO THIS TO ME, WTF!_

I manage to calm down a bit when Wendy, Happy, and Carla were yelling at everyone, "Guys! What're you even saying! Don't say that about Natsu!" At least someone was at my side. I turned my head to a sweat-dropped/tick marked Mirajane, completely confused in the situation.

Flames started to engulf me again as another insult, even worse, that I don't deserve to be in the guild. But another voice then silenced the guild as one person spoke something hurtful, depressing, hurtful, and..pos...possibly true.

That voice was Lucy's.

Half yelling and serious, half bubbly and drunk, she said it loud and clear, making it obvious to me. And it sounded like the truth.

**(Sidenote: I will leave out the hics on this one.)**

"You know, I hate Natsu. I hate every bit of him. I know he brought me to the guild and stuff, and introduce to you all, but he is a complete jackass and nobody likes him. Think about it, he makes us pay for his damages, mistakes as he calls it. Even though he is sometimes there for us, he steals all the spotlight. I say he should leave the guild, because he is stupid, he will never have any friends. He doesn't have any common sense, and injures us almost every single day. Do you think we want that? NO. Let's kick him out as soon as he comes back. I hope he suffers and DIES!"

Everyone again erupted in laughter, agreement, cheering, saying stuff like 'You always have the best ideas Lu-chan' or 'Why didn't we think of that earlier?' and 'SO TRUE THAT WAS AWESOME YEA!"

_..._

Before I could hear anything else, I walked away, tear drops rolling down my face, trying to keep a serious face.

I couldn't live like this.

With them.

With anyone.

I am a failure.

And nobody likes me.

I have no purpose.

I went and left everything behind.

My house, my friends and my family who never wanted me to begin with, my memories, my belongings, and my scarf.

I am a failure, a mistake.

I walked and ran away towards the mountain, through the forest, and off the cliff.

* * *

**Okay, I'm good, apparently I was rescued by some guy who just came out of a police box..weird. **

**And he teleported out of nowhere in it.**

**People these days, them and their fancy gadgets and gizmos.**

**But screw them, I have a PS4! And Destiny!**

**Maybe vines..**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Missing Dragonslayer

**No comment.**

**You guys are probably gonna ignore it.**

* * *

**Hey future me again, like I said, go to chapter 6 so this can make sense. So..how's life?**

**Also just a heads up, there is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to many NaLu fanfic, it's too insane, and since their is too many NaLu fanfic, it made me not like it anymore...especially the lemons...**

**Also there is too many 'Lucy is a spy' or 'Lucy is an assassin' or 'Lucy is a dragonslayer' or 'Lucy is a love rival' or 'Lucy leaves' or 'lissana is a bad person' or 'lucy joins fairy high' or something etc.**

**So no more Lucy lucy Nalu lucy.**

**You guys okay with that?**

**And no offense to the NaLu fans out there, it's just my own opinion, don't hate.**

* * *

It was a perfect sunny day, Erza woke up to the birds singing, the sun shining, and a Gray crashing through the wall.

"Gray…" Erza said calmly as a groaning Gray got up.

"Y-y-yes Erza?…"

"What did I say _**ABOUT CRASHING THROUGH MY WALL!?"**_

"I'MSORRYERZAIDIDN'TMEANITITWASN'TMYFAULTERZA-"

"GRAY!" Erza said in a demonic voice with a threatening aura, "Who _did_ this?"

"Weeell…ya see…ummm…"

"It was Natsu, wasn't it?"

"Actually, no, not this time. For once the ash-for-brains didn't do it."

Erza was shocked and startled, there was never a morning where there wasn't a fight between the two idiots and where every time she woke up, there was a Natsu or Gray destroying _her _wall. Which reminded her.

"Sooo…_**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!**_**"**

"*GULP* Ummm…it was…my…fault? Hehe…sorry…uh oh."

Then Gray ran for the hills, with a purgatory-armor-equipped-Erza chased after him causing earthquakes in her chase.

"RUUUUUUN FOR THE HILLS!"

"_**GET BACK HERE OR FACE MORE PUNISHMENT!" **_said the demonic, purgatory beast.

**(Sidenote: I'MSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOCALLYOUTHATITWASJUSTEMPHASISPLEASEDON'THURTMEOMIGODNOI'MJUSTANINNOCENTPER-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Both the double doors to the guild hall entrance kicked open, only to find weeping, bruised, Gray being dragged along by a purgatory-armored-equipped-Erza.

I looked around to find a salmon-haired dragon slayer in Erza's grip too."Hey…where's Natsu?" I asked.

Erza replied looking in a surprised and acknowledged tone. "Actually, Natsu didn't do anything this morning. I think for once he learned his lesson. I gotta tell him that he did a good job."

My jaw dropped. "REALLY? !"

Wow, I'm kinda impressed, Natsu managed to keep himself together for one morning. I then told everyone in the guild, and they all had the same reaction as me. Natsu fights from dawn to dusk, so if he didn't fight at all this morning, it's a surprise.

Everyone in the guild was impressed too. For everyone in the guild, Natsu not fighting is an all time high.

I got up and smiled to everyone, Lissana stood up to, at the same time we said at the same time, "Why not tell Natsu 'Good Job!' and that we're proud."

Everyone murmured in agreement, but decided to wait until Natsu got here.

"You should be proud of yourselves instead.." said a voice while the doors flew open, wind coming through the big gap, "..because it was you who made him gone!"

It was Happy, the blue exceed was on his feet, tears and snot covering his face, his face was mixed with rage and hatred and sadness and depression. It looked he was trying hard not to break down.

He was also wearing Natsu's scarf. Which Natsu never, and I mean _NEVER_, leaves behind.

Everyone in the guild was shocked and stunned, until I spoke up, "W-what..what happened Happy?"

He spat out in a rageful, cracking voice. "LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU *****!"

Gasps were collected along the room, Happy never curses, _NEVER. _Just what was going on here..What is happening, first Natsu, now Happy.

Then we saw two figures walk up to Happy, it was Wendy and Carla.

Wendy picked up Happy and craddled him in her arm's, comforting him, walking out of the guild. Carla flew up in the air, before leaving, she turned back saying five words.

"If only you were there."

The gossip around what happened in the guild spread like wildfire throughout Magnolia about Natsu, then Happy. Theories and guesses flying around left the guild hiding from the public to avoid any press.

The guild was handling enough problems trying to figure what just happened a few hours ago, making up guesses of their own. Some of them even went out to investigate, but to no avail, the public immediately consumed them. Me and the rest of the team gathered around the master's office. He had a stern look on his face, almost like he knew what was going on.

Without looking at us, he said, "Go look for Happy and find out what's going on."

Everyone nodded, I gave him a thumbs up. "We will found out what's going!" Master just gave a cringed look, possibly disgust.  
_Why would he give that expression, did I do something wrong?_

**(Sidenote: Yes you did Lucy, yes you did...)**

* * *

_Gray's P.O.V._

We managed to sneak around the public press and news lacrimas using the new invisibility cloaks we managed to score after a mission we did. Unfortunately we didn't get the pay because of the stupid flame brain who destroyed the town _WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GUARD!_

Anyway, we got to the ash pile's house, man it _stank_.

"Uh, can't squinty eyes actually clean up for once.." I said while I held my nose. The house basically made up of one room, is filled with bones and remains of food everywhere, sweaty towels sprawling across the floor, hammocks decorated the ceiling, weights here and there, and pots and pans filled what seemed to be the kitchen.

Erza sighed, apparently re-quipped in a contamination suit, walking over a pile of unfinished chicken bones, "I thought I taught Natsu better, he needs to learn hygiene."

I shot back a response, "NO DUH!? HE DOESN'T KNOW HYGIENE?!"

Erza's eyes gleamed and a dark aura surrounded her, _**"What was that Gray?!..."**_

"N-nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Lucy sticked her tongue out, then putting back in, I think she accidentally tasted something in the air while showing disgust, haha, fail.

"I think Natsu _or _Happy is here.." she said looking back in the bathroom. "Wow, it's not half bad in here."

After about half an hour later, we couldn't find anything in magma breath's house, a completely waste of my time.

I stared out into space, thinking about something, and wondering what Happy said. _Just what did that cat mean?_

Then I heard Lucy say something behind me, "Gray, your clothes."

"Huh, OH CRAP!" I looked around too find it and disgust built up on my face.

It was on a pile of moldy, sticky, runny, food.

All over my clothes.

I looked to my friends. "I'm not wearing this," I said as I pointed to my clothes.

"I knew this was going to happen," I heard Erza say, and heard her re-quip something. I looked to her and my jaw opened.

It was an exact replica of my clothes.

"W-wha..where did you get that?!"

Erza just smiled like she expected this and told me this.

"I was preparing for this kind of situation since you joined the guild."

"BUT YOU BARELY KNOW ME SINCED YOU JUST JOINED AND THAT YOU NEVER TALKED TO ANYONE ANYWAY!" I yelled at her in disbelief.

_**"Do you want the clothes or not?~"**_

I hid behind Lucy, "Yes ma'am.."

We went to Fairy Hills and went to Wendy's room, and sure enough, the cat was there.

Also sobbing pretty damn hard with Wendy cradling him and Carla just looking down on the floor.

When we opened the door, as soon as they saw us, they went into offensive mode.

I tried to reason, "Wendy, Carla, it's us!"

They still didn't back down.

Erza stepped in front of us. "Wendy, what is going on?!" Erza said in a stern voice.

Wendy's face was covered in the shadows, saying something in a voice I never heard before, "You still don't know, huh?" It's almost like a hatred and agony type of feeling.

What just was going? Why were they so angry? What happen with the ash-for-brains?

She lowered her guard, "You aren't worth telling after last night."

All of us, I can tell (because I'm way smarter than the flame brain), hd these worried and confused look on our faces.

"Happy, tell them about your experience when Natsu left." Wendy said in a depressed tone, she turned to us, "Master will decide whether you guys and the guild deserve the truth about what happened."

Carla looked at us angrily, stuttering the words out almost in rage, "S-s-sit d-down!"

Happy struggled to stop crying, trying to look at us straightly, "He's gone..gone because of you guys, hurt and lonely.."

* * *

_A salmon-haired dragonslayer walked through the woods, then stopping, hearing something. He bathes in the moonlight, in an open spot, clear of trees._

"_NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUU!"_

_The blue exceed flew up to Natsu at great speed, tackling his arm and clinging on to it like his life depended on it, and sobbing on it._

_ Natsu didn't do anything, his face covered in the shadows, he greeted Happy. "Hey, Happy."_

_"DON'T 'HEY HAPPY' ME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" he shouted, still clinging for dear life._

_"You heard them, they hate me. I'm a nobo-"_

_"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE FAMILY! YOU'RE-"_

_"HAPPY DIDN'T YOU HEAR THEM!"_

_"..."_

_"They...they hate me..what I heard there was the **truth**_, _and I can hear them, and they **mean** it...I don't belong there any more...AND AFTER EVERYTHING I DID, EVERYTHING THEY BEEN THROUGH! WHY NOW? WHY?! WHY...why...whhyyyyyyy..." _

_Before he could finish, he started bawling, his knees colliding with the ground. His hands, the only thing holding him up from falling down. _

_Happy, was crying just as hard as him. "Natsu...they were drunk...they.."_

_"Happy...stop."_

_"But-"_

_"STOP...I just...I wanna leave...I don't want to come back.."_

_"THEN TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_"I can't...Happy I..I'm not going out in public anymore, I'm just avoiding any people I can, too avoid false love, hope, dreams, anything. No one likes me, and I thought I had family. I won't believe in that anymore."_

_"N-Natsu.."_

_"Goodbye Happy.." Then smoke started to build up around Natsu, making Happy let go of him and cough, falling to the ground. "Tell Wendy, Carla, and Mira I said goodbye..."_

_As the blue exceed got up and looked around for the fire dragonslayer and tried following his faint and growing fainter voice. As every second ticked, he could feel himself cracking more, and more, and more._

_Wendy and Carla then found an unconscious, crying Happy on the floor who was continually saying Natsu._

_'Goodbye Happy..and I'm sorry.." _

* * *

Everyone just stared at the ground.

"...what happened last night..."

"..JUST THAT ONE NIGHT AND NATSU IS FOREVER GONE!" Happy screamed at the trio and flew out of the room.

Wendy and Carla chased after him. "HAPPY!"

Erza faced us and said in a serious voice, a very serious, where either she is pissed off or just concerned. "We need to go back to the guild and find out what's going on.

* * *

**Okay, another finished chapter. Pretty Dramatic eh..**

**Oh btw, this is future me by the way.**

**So yeah, Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Not Found Dragonslayer

**Future Kang here.**

**Just enjoy, I don't feel like typing much right now.**

**Heh, lol.**

* * *

_3 days later..._

After 3 days of avoiding the media and trying to figure what's going on, the guild finally comes to a meeting called by the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

Lucy walked around trying to find Erza and Gray, then she eyed the two mages sitting near the stage for the meeting.

"Hey guys." The re-quip and ice mage turned to see the one and only blond-haired female sitting next to them. "Have you seen Wendy, Carla, or Happy?"

Gray laid back, a scoffed, "Nah, probably went out to get some exercise since Natsu left and we never saw them again! NO DUH WE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM!"

"Lucy," Erza said to her, whipping her head back from threatening Gray as he apologized for what he just said (which was a pretty lame sarcastic quote).

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Mira? I haven't seen her up until 2 days ago."

Lucy looked up pondering, "Yeah, you're right, I was so caught up to find out what's going on to even notice she's gone. I haven't seen her though, I'll go ask Elfman and Lissana."

"Mm, see you in a few minutes." Erza replied as the blond-haired walked off.

"Whadda you think Gramps is gonna plan for us?"

The red head looked over her shoulder, "Probably something to do with Natsu, finding him and what not.._riiiiiiiight?"_

Ignoring the threat Gray shot back, "I doubt it, he'll probably say something like 'he will follow his own path' or 'we can't force him to say' or-"

He was interrupted by a sword pointing at his neck and a enraged demon with red eyes glared daggers at him. _**"Don't say that...you don't know what's going to happen...do you? DON'T. JINX. US. GOT IT!?"**_

"YESMA'AMI'MSORRYPLEASELETGOITHURTSNONOI'MSORRYERZADON'TDOITDON'TDOITDON'TDOITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

**_"That's what you get for being an insolence.."_**

A weeping, bruised, Gray lying on the floor, being kicked by Erza relentlessly. _Why-OOF!-is-OOF!-she-OOF!-OOW!-mak-ACK!-ing-AUGHTACK!-such-OOF!-a bi-OW!-g-OOF-deal?_ _***CRACK* **_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

The blond-haired female wondered around looking for a certain Strauss family. And sure enough, the two were there, sitting on some bar stools.

Lissana was talking to her 'manly' brother, with a worried look and expressed concern on her face, though she did sweat-dropped and laughed a few times when Elfman said something, him being Elfman.

Elfman was just being Elfman (him being Elfman), saying 'MAN!' with every sentence, but he did look a bit weary and tired.

Actually both of them had a slight, black half circle under their eyes, and were droopy and shoulders slumped. What happened to them?

"Hey guys!" The two white-haired brother and sister whipped their head around too see the celestial mage.

"Oh hey Lucy.." Lissana said, her voice giving out the exhaustion that's been put on her.

Elfman shouting still full of energy, but still can hear tiredness in her voice. "Hey Lucy, we were just talking how manly you were!"

"Yeah..." Lucy said sweat-dropping and looking away. "Oh have you seen Mira, Lissana? I haven't seen her in a long time, and I was wondering if you two know where she is."

Both of them sighed. "No, we haven't seen her..we looked everywhere for the past two days..no clue of her anywhere...*YAWN* we-we've been lookin' day..and nigh..*YAWN*..t.."

"Wow, both of you look really tired. You guys need some rest, you two should go home."

"But Lucy..we-"

"Can't you guys see what condition you're in! You guys need to stop and sleep, this isn't going to help you or Mira! You-"

"Look Lucy," Elfman interjected said seriously, "W-we can't rest, not until we find our sister again, and that we know she's safe..I..I don't wanna lose another person again.. We need to stay here, who knows what information the master might have about Mira.."

Lucy looked in awe and understanding. If Elfman was serious and deadset about finding Mira, it must mean a lot to him.

"Well," Lucy finally answered, "If you're really that serious about finding Mira, I'll let you stay and try to find her. But after this meeting, you _have_ to rest, at least take a nap and you can be on your way."

The two smiled, "We will."

Then the trio heard a coughing noise on the stage, and all eyes zoomed in on the guild master, Makarov.

"Listen up brats!" the master yelled, "I heard of what's going on, how Natsu disappeared, how the media is going crazy, and how some of our guild members are missing as well, especially Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Mira."

Every nodded in agreement, murmuring something to someone. Then silenced by the wave of Makarov's hand.

"But listen," the master continued, "I know how well you want to find our beloved family, but..we aren't going to look for them."

"...WHHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Makarov just sighed, "You see, I can tell that our fellow guild members decided to leave because they wanted to and followed their destin-"

The silence sooned turn to outbursts of rage, protest, and anger before Makarov could finish his sentence. Even Laxus was surprised at Gramps decision. Though he did shrug it off with a 'tch,' that said _Nobody cares about those losers anyway. _Then he stopped, releasing a hmmm.. and heading out of the guild.

**_"SIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEENCE!"_**

Everyone stopped, sat down, then hid from the titan-sized guild master who had tick marks covering his face.

As he shrunk back down to his normal size, he just sighed again, both pittingly and worriedly, and answered their protests.

"I know that you think we _need_ to search for them, to _find _them, I thought that too. But we _can't. _It's their own path, their own goals, and we must stand back and let them follo-"

Then the guild hall doors kicked open, as everyone whipped their heads around to see how would interrupt the master as a blinding light shined down.

More like crackling lightning.

It was Laxus, holding up, dragging, or picking up what seemed to be Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Mira. And they all yelled in outrage the same thing:

"We need to go find Natsu, and tell him to come back!"

Everyone dropped their jaws on the ground, and most people fainted with their souls leaving their bodies. _HOW THE HECK WAS HE ABLE TO FIND HIM SO FAST!?_

The titan came back with, again, tick marks covering his face. _**"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WAS HAVING A MOMENT THERE, SAYING HOW IMPORTANT IS IT FOR THEM TO FOLLOW THEIR PATH AND YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOL-"**_

"Jeez, chill out Gramps, I was only helping," Laxus said. "Tch, fine, I can drag them back to the ally they came from."

**_"DON'T DO THAT! PUT THEM BACK HERE!"_**

"Okay, so want do you want, do you want me to put them in boxes and leave'em in the storage closet?"

* * *

_After a five minute dispute..._

"SO ANYWAY.." Makarov continued, "this goes for Natsu now, we can't go find, or follow him. I don't think we can either."

Laxus 'tch'ed **(Yes, I made it up because it's Laxus's 'thing') **"Tch, I couldn't track him down, I think Natsu either left extremely early, to the point us dragonslayers can't track him down, or he is deadset on leaving and never coming back.

Makarov waved his hand to keep the silence still, "Proof we can't follow him no matter what. And besides, he needs to follow his pat-" Gramps looked at the guild hall doors in hope.

Then everyone did the same for some 3 minutes, and then drooped in sadness seeing that Natsu isn't going to come through the door.

"He needs to follow his path, " Makarov continued, "it's his own choice, and we can't interfere."

The whole guild was stilled in quiet, well up until Gray was sweating bullets and breaking the silence. "WELL, I AAAAM GOING HOME, TOO BAD FOR FLAME BRAIN! I GOTTA GO BYE BYE!" he said as he ran off for the doors (and hills).

Everyone confused then turned to a sitting-up-straight-demonic-dark-aura-red-eyes-face-shadowed-Erza which pretty explained the situation.

Then an explosion of energy erupted in the middle of the guild hall, sending chairs, tables, people, and even balls of magic, soaring through the air.

In the middle of it was a the-same-thing-above-two-lines-up-purgatory-equipped-Erza. **_"Somebody's going to die TODAY! I think it will be...GRAAAAAAAAY!"_**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" as Gray's sprinting speed increased tenfold, but no match for the demonic Erza.

"ERZAPLEASEIDIDN'TMEANTOJINXORCALLITIJUSTGUESSEDIDIDN'TKNOWIJUSTASSUMEDNODONT'DOITPLEASEITHURTSNODON'THURTMEI'MSORRYNODON'TTOUCHTHERENOANYTHINGBUTHATNOTHINGBUTTHATNOTHATHNONTHATNONTHATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The room echoed in pain of Gray's shrieks, you could actually feel the pain.

Everyone hid behind the closet thing far away from where Erza was standing. Well, all of except Juvia.

"GET AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As soon as she attempted to attack and pry her 'love' off of Erza's hands, Erza threw Gray with such force she threw him out the building and to the edge of town, breaking every bone in his body.

Right after throwing, she turned to Juvia, showing a not-human-face which made her whimper in fear and flinch, and Erza grabbed her face with pointy sharp fingers, making her bleed water, and smashing her head down to the floor with such force that it created a shockwave and crater onthe floor, breaking down to the storage area.

After that she went out of control.

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

A dark figure jumped from the hole, throwing Juvia at something, who was bleeding water all over, extremely injured and completely shattered, almost.

Everyone was recovering from the shock wave, as they saw Erza lunge for Macoa with a huge mace covered in magic. Backing up to a wall, he screamed and created a wall of fire, which Erza broke easily, and she made a motion to swing a mace straight for his head.

"FATHER!" Romeo yelled.

Erza would have killed him if it wasn't for a giant hand catching the mace just in time, and calming a demon down.

"Erza that's enough!"

Erza just stood still, followed by panting, and slowly de-re-equipped and the magic slowly draining out of her. Then she fell to her knees and fainted on the ground.

The whole room was silent, as everyone just stared, completely stunned by what just happened. Then the master then gave orders, and he meant now.

"I WANT THE INJURED PEOPLE AT THE INFIRMARY STAT, EVERYONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO HEAL GO NOW! Wendy, you heal as much as possible and come to my office, I need to talk to you and the others, go." Wendy nodded.

"TEND TO ERZA AND TELL HERE TO COME TO MY OFFICE! GET LUCY IN MY OFFICE TOO! AND I NEED SOMEONE TO GO GET GRAY AND GET TO HIM BEFORE HE BLEEDS OUT! YOU TWO, GO INTIATE PLAN 74, AND FIX THE GUILD HALL WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

While the master shouted orders and everyone went to go to where they were ordered too, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla went to a exhausted Erza and carried her to an infirmary room.

* * *

_A few hours later.._

**_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"_**

Makarov kept pounding them with shouts, yells, and bellows. Well all except Lucy.

_**"YOU, ERZA! YOU ARE GONNA GO THROUGH HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID! ATTACKING TWO GUILD MEMBERS, TO THE POINT WHERE THEY WERE STANDING BEFORE DEATH'S DOOR! AND YOU TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE ON THE SPOT!" **_A giant-sized Makarov turned to Mira, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, whom of which most were hiding behind Mira, and Mira was hiding behind the chair.

_**"AND YOU FOUR, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DISAPPEARING AND LEAVING US WORRIED SICK!(I know I said that I was going to let you follow you're own path but still)" **_

Makarov called the four to his office, including Lucy though he didn't yell at her, and has been yelling at them for the past four hours. It made everyone shiver constantly and hide every now and then. Lucy was hiding too, behind horologium.

And then finally, he shrunk back down to normal, and sighed as usual.

"There's something I have to show..about _that_ night," Master said, "And about the night Natsu visited me."

The four who have left their seat for the door, who didn't want to here that night, perked up to listen about Natsu and then sat back down.

"Master," Mira said, "what other night Natsu came to visit you?"

Yet again, another depressed sigh escaped the master's lips.

* * *

_The night was still, as a grandfather clock stroked it's hand from side to side, ringing three times with it's bell._

_Then a huge explosion rumbled the whole house the master was sleeping in._

_Makarov woke up in shock, he fell to the floor and peeked out the window, shocking him even more. _

_He ran down the stairs and opened the back door to reveal the fire dragonslayer._

_"Natsu! WHERE WERE YOU AND WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"_

_Then was sileneced as he saw the shadowed face of the fire dragonslayer. He was depressed and silent, emotional expression swirling on his face, and a tear drop falling from the red-eyed Natsu._

_"Hey Gramps.." Natsu said, barely a whisper._

_"What happened to you Natsu?" Makarov asked, his voice at the same level of voice._

_With a slight amused, yet depressed chuckle, "You really don't remember..I guess that is expected as of everyone in the guild...getting drunk..getting wasted..and being hurtful.."_

_"..."_

_"And you know what Gramps," Natsu said a little louder,"I think I don't know why I came here, maybe to say goodbye forever.."_

_Makarov grew more and more concerned, "Wait, what do you mean?"_

_"It means I'm leaving Gramps! It means I will leave Fairy Tail! It means that I will never come back because that what my friends said! They said that they didn't want me any more! The friends I thought who loved me! Who were family! Even you Gramps! I guess you guys are all the same..doesn't matter, all of you are heartless..just like Igneel who left me.." Natsu was on his knees, sobbing._

_Makarov was stunned, shocked, and terrified. A million questions flooded through him, directly toward his mouth. What had happened to the carefree, dense brat he had known and loved? What was he talking about? Why is he like this?_

_Before he was able to say anything, Natsu tossed a lacrima to Makarov. "This will answer all your questions." Then Natsu turned from him and started to walk away._

_"Wait you brat! Where do you think you're going!"_

_Natsu simply turned to him and said, "My grave." and thought the rest out_. and think about how I am worthless in life_._

_Makarov tried chasing after him, but then smoke started fuming out of Natsu's body and a cloud of ash surrounded Makarov, as he coughed and swiped it away with a giant hand. He looked around for the dragonslayer, but he was nowhere to be seen. _

_As Makarov was left bathing in silence, thinking about what had just happened and staring at the lacrima, only the ticking of the grandfather clock accompanying him._

* * *

Everyone stared at the floor in silence.

Then Makarov held up a roll of leather parchment and unrolled it to reveal a jagged, yet dull lacrima. "Now it's time to see the truth, you four, you don't have to see this again, but when we are done, show this to everyone." Mira, Carla, Happy, and Wendy nodded and headed out the door, only for Mira to say on the way out, "Brace yourself."

Then Gray, Lucy, and Erza looked to see from what happened last night. The lacrima was a recording of one of the camera lacrimas hanging from the room of the guild hall' main room.

Then the saw it right after Natsu left. And it _-(insert word that over exaggerates how shocked they are)-. _At every single second they cringed, Lucy had her hand covering her mouth, hearing every insult. Erza sat in silence, shadow covering her face. Gray was cringing, even he thought it was a little too harsh.

And all of them gasped as they heard the last part of what Lucy said. It horrified them. Then the saw a pink-haired person, tears streaming from his hidden face, at the crack of the door burn his Fairy Tail mark _off_. And they heard him growl in pain, as he fell on his knees sobbing, and then he walked away with out a word.

Lucy was on the verge of crying and bursting out, Gray was looking away, and Erza just sat there, dark aura collecting around her.

Makarov said something that made it worst. "You haven't saw it, didn't you?"

They replayed to where they saw Natsu crying, and looked at them, and they saw it.

_In the video_

_A very drunk Erza, Gray, and Lucy, looked at Natsu's scarf._

_(I will leave out hiccups. Pretend they sound drunk) "Hey look, it's the flame-brain's scarf, look how stupid it looks," Gray said._

_"I agree, let's have fun with it.." Erza said,"RE-QUIP!"_

_Lucy cackled drunkly, "Natsu is stupid, let's just destroy his stuff."_

_"hehehe..I have a scarf and a katana.. what should I do?" Erza said playfully._

_*A voice can be heard from the background, mixed with sobbing, the drunk people can't hear i* 'P-p-please d-don't.."_

_Gray drank more shots, "LET'S RIP IT PIECE BY PIECE.."_

_Lucy hugged Gray, "YEAH GOOD IDEA GRAY-SAMA YOU HAVE THE BEST IDEAS, unlike that stupid ******** we have at the guild.."_

_'L-L-Lucy..w-why..'_

_As they ripped it piece by piece, Natsu cried harder, and harder.. Then Happy came in headbutting Erza to stop her from ripping more pieces off of the dragonslayer's muffler._

_He was sobbing and angry, "STOP! YOU'RE MAKING IT RUINED! THAT'S NATSU'S!"_

_Then he was sent flying across the room, being punched in the face by Lucy, "Shut up you stupid cat."_

_"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"_

_"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!"_

_The two celestial spirits appeared, "Yes Lucy?"_

_"Go beat up the stupid cat!"_

_The two looked at each other. "Are you sure?"_

_"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTER!"_

_"L-Lucy, you're drunk.."_

_"JUST DO IT!"_

_"Oh well.."_

_The two spirits then cornered the blue cat, relentlessly beating him up, having no choice, as Lucy cackled drinking more shots and helping Erza and Gray rip more pieces of the scarf._

_'Happy..'_

_Then Mira came and beat the two up and saved Happy, then they were surrounded by more spirits, sent by Lucy. Wendy and Carla were captured by other guild members who were drunk, and fighting for their lives._

_Mira couldn't handle them all, the she was being beaten by the spirits and-_

* * *

Erza smashed the lacrima to bits, tears falling from her face and crying, her faced shadowed and demon-eyed too.

Lucy was choking with her own sobs, and Gray just grit his teeth and stared at the floor.

"I..I...I didn't know we were so _heartless.._" Lucy said in between sobs.

Makarov spoke in a stern voice, "He hates us already, we cannot look for him."

Erza slammed both of her hands on the table and look Makarov straight in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face, some snot from her nose, her face wearing a pleading look, she looked sad and angry, confused and hurt, "I DON'T CARE!"

Silence took over a few seconds.

"I-I don't care.." Erza repeated, crying, "I AM GOING TO BRING HIM BACK AND MAKE HIM LIKE US AGAIN!"

"ERZA!" Makarov said shouting concerned.

"I don't care, I am going to look for him, and you can't stop me!" Erza said, her voice cracking, and high pitched as she walked out and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Found Dragonslayer

**Meh.**

* * *

"Gray do we have everything?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Lucy?"

"All packed and ready to go!"

"Okay, time to head out."

Lucy, Gray, and Erza headed out in the middle of the night to look for Natsu, rumor has it that there has been a 'fire god' near a mountain village. All of a sudden there is fire raining upon the forest of a village, burning it, but then is vacuumed back to where it came from to a single point. People thought it was a warning, but our team thinks it's a Natsu.

The team hitched a ride of a supply carriage, sitting and thinking about _that_ night. The whole trip was silent, until..

*Muffled* _"SKY DRAGON'S ROAAAAR!" _

Then all of a sudden, a huge tornado appeared from one of Erza's luggage, with clothes flying everywhere, to reveal Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

Wendy chuckled, "Dramatic, no?"

Everyone just stared at the the girl and the two exceeds, in shock and amazement. Someone finally asked, "Wendy what are you doing here?"

Then the exceeds and the sky dragonslayer's expressions then went dark.

"We don't trust you."

Eerie silence filled the empty wagon as Wendy and the others sat down in a corner and burrowed into the blankets they borrowed from the suitcase they came out of.

Erza, Lucy, and Gray looked at each other, unsure of what is going to happen.

* * *

_Natsu's P.o.v._

**_"FIRE DRAGON'S...ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_**

The sprial of fire shot out of my mouth, and collided with the mountain, making a huge hole in the middle. Most of the fire bounced off, making meteor-like fireballs raining down on the forest.

Before it could burn any more trees, I sucked it up the fire into my mouth. Rubbing my mouth with my arm, I murmured and smirked, "Heh, there's a fire in my belly.."

I then remembered all the times I said it, and how I was with my family, the good times I had with Fairy Tail, and then growled, _There not your family anymore they hate you..And you hate them.._ Then my thoughts have been mixed together in with my emotions, I started to cry.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I punched the mountain, causing a whole, big chunk of rock to collapse and fall down, crashing down on the trees and dirt.

Rubbing my knuckle, I talked to myself, my only friend, "I need more training.."

"...AND an actual, decent meal." I told myself while sitting down on the chunk of rock that fell down.

Then the memories started flooding back again. _Why can't you leave me ALONE!_

My eyes started swelling with tears.

_NO NATSU! YOU CAN'T MISS THEM! They aren't who you know anymore.._

I touched my neck, feeling the scar I made myself, funny. When me and the whole team went back in ti- _NO!_

I then remembered, that's were my scarf used to be, it..it felt like Igneel..it felt like home...I..I want it back..b-but.._THEY RIPPED IT TO SHREDS!_ _THEY BEAT UP HAPPY! THEY RUINED MY LIFE! I WISH I NEVER MET THEM!_

I started to sob, then releasing my frustration with a roar, yelling loudly.

_**"FIRE DRAGON'S JET SPIRAL" **_My two legs became engulfed in fire, then boosting me up through the air, spirals of fire shooting out from under me.

I reached the peak of the mountain, releasing a _**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" **_ at the top, releasing every bit of anger out of me, like a beacon of energy shooting toward's the sky.

The roar began to dim and disappear, and then and only then, I started to sob, get everything out, and so that people couldn't hear it from the bottom.

_I-t's s-so h-hard, w-w-why d-does bad t-things h-ha-ave to ha-a-ppen t-to ..._

Then I stopped cry, tears still streaming from my eyes, snot from my nose, I began sniffing.

_Shit, they're here._

I enhanced my vision to see Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla hanging around the hotel.

_Crap._

They were staring at me, well the peak to be precise, in awe.

I jumped down from the huge height, _**"FIRE DRAGON'S JET SPIRAL"**_, the flame stopping me just in time to land safely.

_What do I do, What do I do, WHAT DO I DO?!_ I said as I walked in a circle, wiping the tears and snot from my face.

I knew they were coming, so I had to do something,_ fast_.

And I didn't want to come, I hate them, I wanna kill'em.

_Good idea..Why not? _ I chuckled evily, then sighed.

_They're too weak too toy with._ _And besides, I'm not that evil (yet) and Wendy, Happy, and Carla didn't do anything._I looked around for something, then I saw the lava oozing from the hole I created.

I smirked, _That'll work._

* * *

_A few minutes before.._

The wagon went to a halt, as everyone got off.

Gray was stretching his arms, body, and neck.

Lucy was looking if everything was accounted for.

Erza talked to the hotel manager for some rooms.

Wendy, Happy, and Carla just walked into the hotel and made themselves comfortable in the guest room.

And that's when they heard the-

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Everyone, and I mean everyone in the town, went outside to see a rare sight to see.

A huge column of fire melting through the mountains living there, with fireballs raining down everywhere on the forest, burning the trees down.

But before the fire could travel to the other trees, a vacuums of fire were, what it appeared to be, sucked up to a single point.

Natsu.

The team looked at each other, then looked back too see a huge chunk of rock fall down from the mountain.

"I guess rumor's true," Gray half-yelled over the collapsing of rock.

What awed them was when they saw a figure, flying through the air with spirals of fire pro-pulsing their body, and reached the peak.

Then a huge pillar of fire swirled from the top of the peak, the clouds giving way for the beam and orbiting around it, like an eye of a hurricane.

But the beam of fire, sounded more like a roar, a roar of frustration, sadness, anger.

The roar of Natsu.

Again the team looked at each other, and nodded '_let's go', _and ran through the crowd toward the mountain.

The team sprinted up the cobblestone path toward the mountain, hearing these odd rumbling sounds. Happy and Carla soared through the air with their aera magic.

The two exceeds had difficulty flying through the sky, everything seemed to rumble. They both agreed to investigate where it came from to make sure it was nothing serious.

As they flew along, they saw the team run as fast as they can through the thick forest, Erza in her black wing armor cutting through the shrubs, Gray freezing the trees and breaking them, Wendy levitating above, thanks to a new spell she was still working on.

Happy looked for the celestial mage. _Where's Lucy?_

Happy looked back to see Lucy way behind, fighting a perverted Taurus who said he needed payment for all the things he did, a _sexy_ payment. She summoned Loki to fight him off, saying she just wanted him to cut the trees.

The blue cat just shook his head, _You're such a failure, Lucy. _Happy thought as he saw her run to catch up.

"Carla!" Happy yelled across the clouds turning his head from the blonde, "You see anything?!"

"N- wait..what's that!?" Carla shouted back as both of them flew ahead a few miles to a deep, dark hole.

"WOAH!" Happy shouted in terror as they stopped just in time to avoid a huge geyser of lava spluttering out.

The two looked to see other, not other many, geysers erupt with lava in a huge beam, only to rain down.

"WATCH OUT!" Carla screamed.

The two flew out of there, with Carla in wonder and curiosity, "Is it me or do those holes look like they were dug?"

"Uh, I don't think we have time to hover here and thing, look!" Happy pointed to a huge stream of lava running down the pathway the team was on.

All the trees were burning down, being consumed in the liquid, hot rock, with some animals being eaten alive with the orange goop.

Carla began flying the same direction of the river of lava, Happy followed in pursuit, "Hurry we have to go war- OOF-"

Happy tackled Carla mid-air only to be slapped by her. "WATDIDYOUDODATFOR!?"

Rubbing his cheek, he grabbed her hand and zoomed to the right, barely dodging a speeding rock inflamed, crashing into the ground, making a huge crater.

In shock, Carla froze, only to her Happy say, "Your welcome."

The flying cats turned around in awe and terror to see a meteor shower of rocks engulfed in fire, plunging down on them.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Happy screamed while abandoning Carla by flying in the opposite direction.

Flying after him with a tick mark on her head she yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! AND IT'S FLY YOU IDIOT!"

Happy and Carla narrowly dodged the rocks, barely missing their paws, and they almost reached the ground.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Happy yelled, "JUST HANG ON!"

"HANGONTOWHATYOUABANDONEDMEYOUSTINKI-"

"CARLA WATCH OUT!"

Two huge meteor-like rocks engulfed in flame, ash, and dust, which made the two cough, collided together in mid-air.

Chunks of rock flew everywhere, pounding at the exceeds. It knocked on Carla the hardest, making it hard on her.

Then a small pebble from the debris sped at the speed of a bullet and punctured through Carla's wing, only for her to scream.

And meet face-to-face with another meteorite.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the blue exceed flew after his love (well not yet but we know it's gonna happen, so it's 'love'), the two rocks had lava inside of them.

And it flew into both of Happy's wings.

Eating.

It.

Away.

"AAH!" Happy stumbled in the air, struggling to keep from falling, his vision blurred. It was only pure luck that he didn't get hit by anything.

He looked back at the team. _Wendy.._ He looked at the fragile, white cat plunging to the Earth, being carried away by a meteorite. _Carla.._

It was a split-second decision in extreme pain, either the team or his 'love', and he made the obvious choice.

_**"MAX SPEED!" **_

_I'm coming Carla!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAARRRGGGGGGGHHH!" Happy yelled in pain as he felt the lava still eating away at him.

He flew fast enough to fly past the meteorite and catch Carla from colliding with the ground, though he still crash landed on his wings.

He cursed in extreme pain. But on the upside, the dirt put out the lava and there was no serious damage!

But a bunch of other meteorites decided to help it's friend and it speeded down on the two exceeds.

Happy sighed in pain and 'OMGIT'SNOTDONE' and braced for pain.

_**"SKY DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

A huge tornado caught the rocks and swirled it back at other incoming projectiles.

Wendy rushed over to the injured exceeds. "I saw you guys being assaulted by the meteor shower too! I rushed over here, it has been assaulting us too!"

"W-W-Wendy.." Happy sputtered out as he coughed out blood, "T-there's a huge river...of lava..y-you have to stop..stop it.."

"Thanks for the heads up Happy, I'm going to go to the team, sta-" Wendy stopped talking to gaze at the huge shadow that popped out of nowhere on the ground.

The two turned to see a huge _meteor_ 100 times the size of Wendy.

_**"SKY DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" **_

No effect.

_**"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" **_

A beam of swirling light came in contact with the huge meteor, only to bounce off and hit Wendy, making her slide into the ground, moaning in pain.

"We're done for, we're going to die," Happy whimpered, clutching an unconscious Carla in his arms. Wendy tried to get up, but collapsed on the ground.

_(*A whoosh could be heard, cue hopeful, Fairy Tail music*)_

A pink blur sped past them, in a speed so fast not even the wind could follow it. It headed straight for the meteor, and it suddenly became immersed in flames.

As soon as it came in contact with the rock, the rock exploded, the debris flying everywhere but Happy, Carla, and Wendy's direction.

There the pink blur stopped at a distance too far and blurry to see it, it was also standing with dust swirling around him like a hurricane, indicating his power.

Happy stared in a gaping mouth, _Natsu, is that you?_

He walked off toward the dust, whispering something.

_I didn't mean for you guys to get hurt._

_I'm sorry._

With a slight gasp, Happy passed out in fatigue and shock.

The last thing he saw was Wendy chasing after him.

* * *

"So wait, repeat that again," Erza said while she sat down in puzzlement after walking in circles in confusement.

Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were in the waiting room of the Fairy Tail infirmary, they rushed home to tend to Happy and Carla. Wendy save the team just in time from the lava by cooling it with her sky dragon's roar. While they waited, she told them all of what happened.

"What did Natsu mean when he said 'I didn't mean for _you_ guys to get hurt.'" Lucy interrupted Erza.

"Well I don't know," Wendy sarcastically said, "Maybe if it weren't for _you_ guys being _sooooo_ nice to him, like ripping his only memory has from his father, hurting all of his friends, all of the _very nice_ things you said about him..."

Silence filled the room, along with guilt from the heartless team.

"I guess he was trying to warn us, ya know, with the huge meteor shower and all.." Wendy suggested.

"Actually, he was." Erza re-quipped a lacrima out of her hand, placed it on the table, and a blue screen popped up. "Look at it."

On the screen, it showed a picture of a huge boulder, with words carved with lava saying _'LOOK FOR ME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU'._

Wendy rolled her eyes, saying 'I'm not surprised.'

Then, in the brink of silence, Mira walked out of the room Happy and Carla was in. Everyone stood up, eager to see if they were okay.

Mira smiled at the Wendy, but veered away from the rest.

"They're in there, also be quiet, they're resting." Mira smiled, "They are going to be fine."

* * *

**Improvements. Yes? No?**

**Gimme some feedback please.**


	6. Chapter Update - Future Chapters

**Yo.**

**Present Kang here.**

**You know that Chapter 7 that's been up earlier.**

**Well I deleted it.**

**THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!**

**That goodbye was horrible.**

**And no I did not give up on the story.**

**Sorta.**

**I just upgraded computers from a Windows XP TO *DRUMROLL***

**DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUUDUDDUDUDUDU**

**DADAH!**

**A WINDOWS 10!**

**Also I just got bored and too lazy and the thing was a little pitiful to look at.**

**First of all, Erza wouldn't do that and beat on two people to the point of death, Lucy wouldn't do that to Natsu (soulmatesbruh), they wouldn't do that to his scarf, Erza's drunkness is not accurate, should be more strict and serious about booze and more scarier, Natsu wouldn't give up on them like that, Natsu would've tried to beat the crap out of all of them, Natsu cares too much for them, Natsu is not smart enough to break through his denseness and be smart enough to learn how to bounty hunt without joining another guild, I'm not saying Natsu is dumb, he is really smart and powerful, just really dense, also Wendy and Mira and Happy and Carla wouldn't – Oh wait.**

**Sorry, just a really, and very seriously obsessive Fairy Tail otaku THAT WILL KILL ANY AND EVERYONE OF YOU THAT THINKS FAIRY TAIL SUCKS.**

**IT IS THE SUPREME ANIME.**

**Lol, that's just a bad side.**

**You can comment and criticize on stuff and I'll happily look it over.**

**I'm back on business and back on track.**

**Just, gimme a week or so, one chapter per week.**

**Also now you can kind of understand why I did the whole review thing.**

**Even now it still looks horrible.**

**ANYWAY, next chapter coming out soon.**

**But if you don't want to read _The Dragon Hunter_ and don't want me to make more chapters I'll be fine, I'm too lazy. And very negative.**

**Anyway, ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Emotionless Dragonslayer

**Sorry this came out late.**

**I was gonna publish it but then I got in trouble, and then I had to deal with two projects.**

**Then I was too lazy and procrastinated.**

**So yeah.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Jeez," Natsu sighed off to the distance, "I can't…I can't believe I did that, how…"

The dawn of the morning was more like dusk with the ash blocking the sun, steam hissed as all the water from the nearby lakes was evaporating from the heat of the flames.

Meteors decorated the forest in magma, burning it into more ash and the lava slowly cooling into obsidian.

The town was barely missed by the shower, Natsu didn't want innocent people to get hurt, by a vendetta between him and his guild. But he couldn't believe the huge destruction he caused.

He even damaged the volcano itself while making it erupt.

How did he have so much power to do this?

Then, his right arm started to glow, hotter, burning his flesh, and it started seeping through him and bursting through.

"AUGH…argh….eeh, aah. AAaaAGh," Natsu groaned in pain, trying to not scream, "What…what's happening…aargh AAAGH…"

_**Human, you are now my host, you have suitable power, beyond my expectations.**_

"What…who…are you?" Natsu spat out in agony.

_**Just kneel and feel power. And you will have your revenge.**_

_**FWOSH.**_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

_**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**_

The lights began to flicker and the room was shaking, the furniture was sliding to the walls, everything jumped off the table and broke.

"What's happening?"

"Oww!"

"Where it is coming from?"

"What the hell?"

"OH CR-! "

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone was shouting at once in confusion.

And then huge bright light was beaming through the window, blinding everyone.

_**CRACK.**_

"LUCY! WATCH OU-

* * *

5 Years Later…

_**You have finally gotten strong, beyond my satisfied goals. But as expected for my vessel.**_

"Whatever." Natsu grunted.

_**Don't be like that, after all the things I did to make you stronger-**_

"Shut up. You're getting annoying again."

_**Remember you place bug.**_

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME THROUGH ALL OF THAT CRUEL TRAI-"

…

"Sorry, old habits."

_**I know you're still mad at me for killing Igneel, but I still let you have some time together as a family, RIIIIIGGGGHHT?**_

"…just still irritable about it."

_**You still haven't gotten control of your personality yet, I think it's because of the memor-**_

"WE MADE AN AGREEMENT, MASTER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? MEMORIES OFF-LIMITS!"

_**Human, check your anger. No emotion, no feelings, just…**_

"Be cold."

_**Mm.**_

"Master, I have a question."

_**Yes, human?**_

"A devil like you wouldn't just train me to become this powerful, or educate me to become intelligent unless it's for an ulterior motive.

_**What are you saying?**_

"When you have the opportunity, will you take over my body like all those times you tried to?"

…_**Yes.**_

"If you are going to do that, let's make a deal."

_**Oh?**_

"When you take over, I get to still be in my mind, like talking to as you are now."

_**Depends on the situation human, but I will try.**_

"Okay thanks… oh, yeah, Master, can I kill them now? We're near Gracia," Natsu asked all to casually, referring to the trembling family who's cart they stole.

_**Oh, sure.**_

"Hehehehe, you're in for some fun~." Natsu said in a monotone while walking up to them with a dark aura.

"Please, please, we'll do anything, just don't hurt us…" one of them whimpered.

"Hmmm," Natsu stopped and thought, "…..Nah."

"No…no…nonononono…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Screams were heard outside of Gracia today, bone chilling screams, yelping for mercy, and sobbing in loss of family.

And Natsu enjoyed all of it.

* * *

3 Days Later…

_News states that the bodies were found in the cart of a poor farmer who's was traveling with his family until a murderer hijacked the cart. 2 days later the cart was found in the side of a small road with blood leaking out of it._

_Now the following images are disturbing so please be advis-_

The TV lacrima was turned off as Lisanna walked into the room as Lucy turned to see her nurse/best friend.

"It's time for physical therapy Lucy," Lisanna said.

"Lisanna~," Lucy whined, "why'd you turn off the TV?"

"Lucy…"

"I know I know I KNOW…" Lucy whined playfully.

"It's just so hard and painful." Lucy removed the covers of the bed she was laying on and revealed two metal bars on each leg, with a bunch of other metal parts and gadgets. It was held together by some enchantment and was orbiting around the leg.

Lisanna helped the celestial mage out of bed, "It's a part of the treatment."

"Okay, let's get these off." Lisanna squatted down and undid the enchantment and the two metal plates fell down with a thud, and sunk into the ground.

Lucy positioned herself to keep her from falling and stood straight after getting her balance.

Lisanna walked to a control panel near the door and pressed a button, which made the wall sink into another room, revealing the room to be covered in white panels and flowing with magic that glowed gold.

Lisanna helped Lucy walk to a certain spot and set her down. Lisanna walked away and straight into a wall which opened up into another room not visible.

A microphone began squeaking and Lisanna's voice was projected around the room.

"Okay Lucy! Time to start training!"

The room then transformed into an obstacle course with a bunch of deadly enemies.

Lisanna watched Lucy race through it, plopping down onto a chair and sighed.

"She is getting stronger everyday isn't she?" Erza asked when she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but I worried if she's still hurt for back then." Lisanna replied.

"We'll see; she seems to do better."

"I hope she is better.

* * *

"

**Sabertooth Guild**

"M'LADY! THERE IS AN INTRU- AAAAAAAAA!"

An explosion engulfed the entrance of the Sabertooth Hall.

A shadow appeared in the smoke and revealed that it was Natsu. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm now the guild's master. Any objections will not be tolerated."

"Oh?" Minerva said, "you dare break into our guild and call yourself master, how very bold…or foolish."

"Sting, Rouge!" Minerva called out to the Twin Dragons, "Take care of the pest."

"Yes, M'lady!" The two dragonslayers rushed at the other dragonslayer.

Natsu only smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Make your best shot."

* * *

**Done.**

**Emotionless and probably strong Natsu.**

**Weak and injured Lucy.**

**Fairy Tail yet to be seen in the next chapter.**

**Battle with Sabertooth.**

**Not bad for this chapter.**

**Also in this story, the Tenrou Arc never happened, Grimoire Heart battle will be revealed. And also the GMG has yet to come.**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Demon Dragonslayer

Natsu stood at the entrance, arrogantly smirking as the Twin Dragons attacked him.

"_**WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!"**_

"_**SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!"**_

The two collided with Natsu and made an explosion with the tremendous power it created.

"He's done for."

"No one could survive that attack!"

"Well that's the last of him."

Everyone started walking away as the smoke cleared. But then it revealed a very beaten up Light Dragonslayer and a fainted shadow staying still and motionless.

"That was pathetic." Natsu grunted in disappointment.

Minerva looked shocked on how that was finished so quickly, and saw the smile on his face.

"But I did learn some new magic…_**UNISON RAID:…" **_Natsu spread out his hands wide as two balls of energy in each hand started getting bigger and more powerful each second. One hand had light energy and one hand had shadow energy. The power was tremendous and the pressure made everyone freeze because it was overwhelming. _Minerva gritted her teeth and started stepping back and running to end of the guild hall._

_How is he able to do a unison raid? It's more powerful than the dragons… _Minerva thought.

_If I can reason with him, maybe I can use him…hmm… _

Then she turned around and made a barrier around the area with Jemma and a few others.

"_**HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"**_

A huge beam of black and white shot through the front part of the guild and overwhelmed it with power beyond the likes of anyone.

It eventually died out and revealed that it left nothing in sight.

…_**Impressive performance. So the Twin Dragon's powers were worth taking after all.**_

"Told ya, they may be weak, but their magic was worth taking." Natsu said.

Natsu walked around, seeing ashes scattered around, a few corpses lying around, and a huge crater over the landscape. But he couldn't find it.

"Hmm." Natsu grunted.

_**What is it? **_

"Where are the bodies of the dragonslayers?"

_**Wouldn't they have been annihilated?**_

"No, they're naturally resistant to their own magic, so where are-"

"_**HOLY NOVA!"**_

Natsu quickly leaned back and narrowly dodged a huge beam of light rush past him.

He turned and saw the two dragonslayers he was looking for in their _**Dragon Force**_, with markings all over their bodies. They bruised up and injured, their clothes were torn up and ripped, they both had pure rage on their eyes.

"How dare you…"

"…break our guild…"

"…you have…"

"…_**to die…"**_

They both charged at him at blinding speed screaming at the top of their lungs.

Natsu smirked. "Just try and kill me."

* * *

Minerva woke up and tried to remember what happened a few minutes earlier. But she realized wasn't outside and was inside a building.

She immediately jumped up and had magic glowing from her hands.

"At ease M'lady, you are in no danger." A figure in the dark walked out to reveal Rufus.

Minerva put her hands down and raised her eyebrow. "Where am I, Rufus? What happened?"

He bowed to her in a formal way and said, "We found you outside, M'lady, unconscious and…ehem…...bare…" He looked away and blushed.

"Oi, Rufus, stop flirting with the Princess," Orga said, "you have more important things to do."

"Shut up, Orga, you're the one who flirts with her too!" Rufus growled as a tick mark grew on his head.

Minerva ignored the bickering of the two mages and walked to her Father's lair.

She opened the door to reveal a lair of darkness with two red dots in the middle of the room staring at her.

A fire lit in the middle of the room, revealing Natsu, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Sorry I'm late," Natsu said brushing off the dust off his jacket, "I got into a fight with the Twin Dragons, and the shadow bastard went and ran away, along with Sting. Jemma was a pest, and instead being prisoner he choose to try and fight me and he died."

Minerva stood still in fear as Natsu walked across the room and removed his coat and put it on a hangar. He turned to her with a death glare, scaring her down to her soul. She was staring not into only a dragon, but a demon.

He growled in as he started talking in a dark voice._** "Now I'm only going to say this once, I'm going to repeat what I'll told your Master. I will take this guild and the ownership of it and it will come under my command. I killed most of your guild, so you don't want me to kill you slow and painful unless you cooperate. Send the rest of your mages to this location. After that, since you have been proven useful, head to this guild. Tell them I sent you, they will find you…useful."**_

Minerva gritted her teeth, "What right do yo-"

Then she found herself being pushed against a wall, with a demon looking straight into her. A dark aura clouded his entire face except with two dots staring.

"_**I am on my last nerve. Cooperate…OR DIE AND SUFFER IN OBLIVION."**_ Natsu breathed out.

Natsu smiled, visible through the aura, it terrified Minerva. _**"You know…I feel that I should get my point across by showing a reason not to piss me off…"**_

He threw her across the room and she cried out in pain. She stumbled back and started crying in fear, enchanting her strongest spell, "S-stay back! I'm n-not afraid of you…"

She trailed off seeing the demon smile growing wider and wider, creating illusions as she started crying. Natsu stepped out of his shadow, letting the darker side of him doing the work.

He sat down and poured some wined from Jemma's treasure cabinet. "It's nice to have illusion magic. Hmm, the finest fire whisky of all of Earthland…..not bad. I think I'll take this." He played with the bottle, moving from hand to hand.

He turned around to see the screaming of the mentally scarred Minerva cry as she screamed in constant terror.

* * *

Natsu walked out the door to see Rufus and Orga unconscious, injured from head to toe.

Two demons were holding them and threw them against the wall.

"Merciless, aren't ya? Your name 'Dragon Hunter' suits you." Jackal said as he walked toward Natsu with his hands behind his head, in a carefree mood. He pointed to the room with to the sound of non-stop screaming.

"You're our type of guy, you'll fit right in. Why not join as a bonus to Tartaros?" Mard Geer said as he undid his Etherious form.

"I'm a bounty hunter, not guild member," Natsu said, "or a demon."

"Besides, why do you even need to use your Etherious form on these guys?" Natsu asked as he went over and absorbed their magic, making them groan. "They're pretty pathetic."

"What's wrong with using them for practice?" Jackal replied.

"Whatever."

Natsu tossed a device to Mard Geer. "Transfer the jewels, I didn't do this all for nothing."

The Underworld King just scoffed and started typing in some codes. Jackal walked over to Natsu and started observing him.

"You know, you were once a stupid, dense dragonslayer who 'cared' for his friends," Jackal said, "now you're more cold and emotionless then anyone in Tartaros combined. What happened to you to make you become this way?"

"Why is it your concern, demon?" Natsu asked. He stared at him, making him sweat drop.

Jackal sighed, "Just wondering."

"Here," Mard tossed him the pad, "30 Million Jewels."

Natsu looked to check if it wasn't counterfeit. "I'm surprised you would have actually money for this."

In celebration he started chugging down the fire whisky.

"We prepare," the Demon King said, "and we'll give you the rest of the money, about 300 billion jewels…...If you steal Lumen Histoire."

Natsu spit out all of his drink, which drenched Jackal. "BAKA WHAT DID YOU-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The smoked cleared and a crater was formed around Jackal who was burnt and on fire while unconscious on the ground.

Natsu paid no attention and started sweating bullets and pointed at Mard Geer. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUMEN HISTOIRE!"

Mard Geer laughed. "So it is true…"

Natsu grew a tick mark, _GODDAMMIT!_

He sighed and put down his arm. "Okay first, where did you get 300 billion jew- You know what dumb question, you are a demon."

Natsu became serious and glared at Mard Geer. "Where did you hear about that?"

The demon just laughed and sighed, putting an amused look and replied, "We had one of our undercover agents gathered intel about it, Fairy Tail has been suspicious for a few years. Most of the members have been spotted talking to somebody…who isn't there. A ghost, called Mavis."

"Erk…"

"So you've talked to this 'Mavis.'"

Natsu sighed, "The first member and master of Fairy Tail. Or the ghost of it. She saved most of our lives on Tenrou when Acnologia came."

He finished the bottle and threw it on the floor where it broke. "Payed back the f**ker for that."

"One of our undercover agents flirted with this crash mage, called Gildarts, while he was drunk." The Underworld King walked to Jackal and picked him up, avoiding the glass shards.

"You know it's surprising how much information you can get out of a drunken mage."

"So what do you want me to do?" Natsu asked, "It won't be easy trying to get it."

"But worth all that jewel."

"Can't argue with that."

Mard Geer turned into his Etherious form and spread out his wings as he glowed white, "Since this will be difficult, I will give an unlimited amount of time."

"Okay okay okay…. I'm in….."Natsu sighed.

"Next time I see you, I expect it in front of me."

"But what do you need with it?"

"Why do you need to know?" Mard Geer was in the air, having an unconscious Jackal on his shoulder.

"This is serious," said Natsu grimly, "Lumen Histoire is very important to Zeref, and it is a part of his plans."

Mard Geer's eyes widened in anger, "How do you know Zeref, how dare you speak of him like know him!"

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ THE MANGA SERIES, DO NOT CONTINUE AND SKIP TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IMMEDIEATLY AND STOP AT THE BOLD TEXT. DO NOT CONTINUE UNLESS YOU WANT THE SPOILER ALERT. OR DID THE ANIME MENTION THIS ALREADY. I DO NOT KNOW. BUT JUST IN CASE THEY DIDN'T I DO NOT WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Natsu just looked down, "I'm his brother."

His body glowed white with a rune enchantment surrounding the leftovers of the guild.

"If you can put two and two together, consider your offer and contact me."

Then a second past and Mard Geer was looking at a barren wasteland.

"….E.N.D.?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**BOLD TEXT!**_

**So yeah. Pretty much done.**

**Might as well get it done early.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and review, follow, favorite!**

**Laters.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Fairy Tail Member No More?

**Hello again.**

**WASSAAAAAAAAAP!**

**Anyway, so I'm shooting for 3000+ words today so enjoy.**

* * *

The rune enchantment disappeared as Natsu began to walk to the room where he left Minerva in.

Natsu saw her curled up on the floor chatting to herself in insanity. She was covered with a dark aura, surrounded by a dark version of himself and numerous other character, which their details could not be made out. Her eyes were wide and she was shivering in fear. He walked over to her and touched her chin.

She didn't even notice him until he was staring into her eyes yet again.

"The bad man's back. I have to do his bidding. He's going to _hurt_ me. I'm sorry Master. I don't want the bad man. I don't want punishment. I'll do as you please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please make it go away."

Natsu sighed, _I over did it, didn't I?_

He snapped his fingers and the illusion slipped away from her and fell into Natsu. She gasped for fresh air, since she was breathing in thick and foggy air for about two hours.

"Will you follow my orders and will you cooperate to what I said earlier." Natsu said.

"Y-yes Master. I will do your bidding." Minerva stuttered.

"So you will understand what happens when you defy me."

"U-understood M-master…"

"Go."

She hesitated and stood still, thinking it was still a trick.

"Go!" Natsu was impatient and was on the verge of torturing her.

She ran out, silently crying in fear of her life.

Once she was gone, Natsu walked out of what was left of the guild and took out a star-shaped lacrima.

It had eight spikes, pointing out in different directions and began to spin around. It glowed white as it grew bigger and engulfed Natsu.

Natsu blinked and found himself in his base, where he kept all his money, weapons, equipment, and more.

And it was filled with a bunch of technology.

It looked high-tech and futuristic, but not in the cliché way. Everything was too detailed to describe.

Natsu walked into his bedroom, or in his words 'man cave', and hung his coat, through his hat off somewhere and took off all his gear.

He plopped on to his couch and cracked his neck and let out a moan of pleasure.

The past few weeks were rough. Taking on Acnologia to obtain magic and getting revenge on him for almost killing him on Tenrou Arc (and he won and killed him, tough battle though), picking up/going on his daily SSS-Class quests (getting some jobs from S-Class mercenary guilds/Tartaros), killing a few people for some loose change, meeting with Zeref at the Alvarez Empire. Heading to Gracia for a contract to kill the King, but he decided that he was too tired after that, so he decided to lay low with some SS-Class missions.

He needed a break.

But first, he needed to figure out how to steal Lumen Histoire. That was going to be tough.

"So, you're going to try and steal my body." Mavis said.

"GWAH, SHIT!" Natsu yelled in surprise, and jumped up and hit the ceiling, then fell down on the couch which tipped over and crashed into the ground.

Natsu was lying down on the floor in pain and sat up and began rubbing his bump. Mavis looked down on him unamused.

"You should warn me before you do that," Natsu whined, "this room is made of the hardest and densest metal in Earthland ya know."

"I overheard your conversation with the demons," Mavis said, "and you're going to steal my body for cash so that millions of people will die."

Natsu stood up and popped his back, "Pretty much."

"So you don't care that people will die."

"Yup."

"…"

Natsu looked at her and confusion. "Don't look all that surprised. I know you've been following me around for all of my missions. You see me killing people without blinking, ya think I give a crap for mass murder?"

"What happened?"

Now Natsu was even more confused. "Whadda ya mean, 'What happened?'"

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I was able to get new dragonslayer magic, other magic, some money…" Natsu trailed off.

"Take this seriously! What happened to you that made you become this way?"

Natsu snorted, "Fairy Tail."

Mavis yelled, "NO! No, even when you ran away from Fairy Tail, you weren't a murderer, you still cared for your nakama! Also, we found proof that someone put something in the drinks! Something happened to you where you became emotionless and cold and harsh!"

"But it was the truth…" Natsu whined.

Mavis walked toward Natsu and leaned in. "What. Was. It?"

He snorted, "None of your business."

"Well I guess I'll make sure to tell everyone that your coming to steal it."

"Fine with me, as long as you don't give away my name. Oh, tell them to train for it, I wanna see them think that they're strong enough to defeat me and mercilessly be taken down, losing all hope." Natsu said in daydream.

"They will find out." Mavis said walking away.

"Whatever." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu said as he lifted his couch up.

"Why do you still have your Fairy Tail mark?"

Natsu said it as it was the easiest thing in the world, "Tenrou Island? Duh."

**(For the people who don't understand, Tenrou Island gives protection and a magic boost to everyone who has the Fairy Tail mark.)**

"Really? Knowing you, you would go to Tenrou Island and steal it's magic."

"Too lazy."

"You have teleportation magic."

"Not that strong."

"You have enough magic power to destroy Ishgar in one blow."

"Meh."

Mavis smirked and looked up and began to fade away for her exit. "Seems a part of you is still loyal to Fairy Tail."

Natsu turned swiftly to Mavis and turned dark. _**"NO I DON'T! I HATE THEM AND THEIR GUTS!"**_

"Whatever." And with that, she was gone.

Natsu just stood there in shock. Was he still loyal to Fairy Tail?

He shook his head and sighed. "I really need some downtime."

He, again, plopped on his couch and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days have passed since Lucy finally trained for the last time using the enchantments and the metal supports and finally began to try and walk normally.

Everyone started celebrating, since it's been five years for Lucy to recover from her injury back at the last seen location of Natsu.

Then they saw Lucy finally walking again – with difficulty – without her walking aides. Everyone applauded and cheered for her as she waved, stumbled, and walked to a table.

Drinks were poured, but as soon as the cups were lifted for cheers, no one drank them.

And it killed the mood.

Everyone ignored the drinks and somehow started a fight.

Lucy sweatdropped and stared at the crowd. "As lively as ever…"

Erza, Gray, Mira, and Happy walked over/flew over, avoiding flying chairs, barrels, and magic.

"Congrats, Lucy, finally able to walk again." Gray said.

"Thanks." Lucy replied.

"Congratulations as well." Erza said.

"Uh…Thanks."

"I'm happy that you can finally walk around the guild now." Mira said.

"Thanks…"

They stared at each other, either looking away awkwardly, rapping their fingers on the table, or sighing.

A cold wind brushed through all of them, with Happy flying with it. "Awwwwkwaaard…"

Then he flew away to offer Carla some fish. Still barely any progress, since the last time.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lucy jumped up and tackled/hugged them and they all made a noise of surprise.

"I missed you guys, I missed going on missions, I missed Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as tears poured out of her eyes.

The three smiled and hugged back. A few seconds later a screaming Juvia came and pulled Gray out of the group hug.

The two were face to face as Juvia became a demon and her expression darkened.

"_**Gray?"**_

"Y-yes Juvia?"

"_**What are you doing with love-rival?"**_

"W-we were j-just hugging it-"

Juvia smashed the table in half right next to her, making Gray shiver and yelp in fear.

"_**GRAY!"**_

Gray looked at Juvia in pure fear and closed his eyes and braced himself, expecting punishment, but heard stifled crying.

He opened his eyes and saw Juvia crying all red and teary. His jaw dropped to the floor, _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"*Sob* Gray-sama…Gray-sama cheated on Juvia…*sob…Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia anymore…*sob*..." Juvia looked up with tears flooding down her cheeks then ran away sobbing, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRAY-SAMA HATES JUVIA!"

It took a while for Gray to process. "…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NO WAIT, JUVIA COME BACK! JUVIA I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!"

He ran off and left a trail of dust behind. The girls just sweatdropped and after a minute they laughed.

They calmed down as they wiped the tears from their eyes. "Ha…so…Gray is _finally _dating Juvia."

"Yup, and they were perfect together when I brought them toge-" She stopped and caught herself, "I mean _THEY_ 'accidentally' went on a mission together and found each other a little close for comfort…" She dozed off into daydream, silently muttering 'Gruvia Babies.'

Lucy sweatdropped, "And Mira is still the same demon as ever…"

"W-well…she d-did help me…" Erza stuttered as she looked away and blushed.

"With what?" Lucy asked.

"N-nothing."

_Hmmmm_…...,she thought mischievously,….._oh, I know!_

Mira has already come back to her senses and is working at the bar, and emo when Erza threatened to spill her recent plan.

"You're no fun…" Mira whined as she moped whilst wiping the counter.

"Serves you right."

Lucy sat next to Erza as she was savoring her strawberry cheesecake. "So Erza, how's Jellal?"

She spit out her cheesecake all over Mira and other people sitting at the bar.

"Hey!"

"What the hell?"

"Erza!"

"…"

Erza looked at Lucy wide-eyed and blushed. "Um…I haven't seen him in awhile, I think he's probably busy…w-with his…*mutters*"

"With who~?" she teased playfully

"…******…" It came out barely a whisper.

"I can't hear you~."

"…Fiancé…" she wheezed out, not making eye contact.

Lucy grinned stupidly, "…Who is it?"

Erza looked down as she squirmed, deciding whether or not she should tell her. Her blush intensified. "...Can I trust you?"

Lucy started nodding quickly, bobbing up in down in anticipation and excitement. "Yup. I won't tell a single soul on Earthland!"

Erza looked up all childish, looking around to make sure no one is listening. "…me…."

Outer Magnolia

Gildarts was limping his way back to Fairy Tail, groaning at the pain of walking all the way back from his years-long journey, wandering. He was grumpy that he had to drag his way to Fairy Tail since Makarov forced him too. Well at least he got to see his little sunshine, Cana.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!_

Gildarts fell over to the loud screaming, which temporarily made him deaf.

It was two girls screaming, coming from the guild.

And Gildarts accurate (false) parenting instincts surged to life and immediately thought of his daughter.

He raced and left a trail of dust.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M COOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!"

The screaming/shrieking made everyone fall over and actually stop a brawl.

A FAIRY TAIL FIGHT.

Everyone got up and started rubbing their ears or/and temples.

Erza had a death glare, or rather Erza glare.

"LUCY!

"Oops." She was grinning mischievously.

"WHAT DO YOU HAV- Wait…who was the other person screaming…"

Lucy was still grinning stupidly in lala-land as Erza got up and heard muffled giggling from under the bar. She jumped over and see Mira covering her mouth, paralyzed by extreme happiness. Too much happiness.

"Oh no…Lucy what have you done?!"

Mira then couldn't keep herself together. She jumped up and yelled.

"ERZAANDJELLALAREGONNAHAVEBABIES!THEY'REGETTINGMARRIED!STARTMAKINGPREPERATIONS!" She went demon and her expression darkened, then tackled Erza to the floor. _**"BABIES ERZA! I WANT THIRTY JERZA BABIES! THIRY! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE THIRTY!"**_

"T-t-thiry? B-babies? J-Jellal…" Steam poured out of her ears as her face blushed to match her hair. She muttered her last word and fainted.

_**K.O.**_

Everyone turned to Mira as she was shaking a fainted Erza and crying for babies. Then all sweatdropped, even Lucy was trying to stop her.

"_**ERZAWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEU-"**_

"Mira! Stop doing that! Don't sha-"

_**CRASH!**_

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the guild hall and saw the door explode and crumbled into little cubes as Gildarts kicked the door open.

Tears were flooding from his eyes and looked pitiful as he cried out his daughter's name. "CANA! ARE YOU OKAY! DID THEY HURT YOU! CANAAAAAA! *sob*"

He was tackled her and then a dust cloud was formed as Cana pushed her father's face and punched it over and over again.

"CANA!"

"GETOFFEME!ISWEARYOUARESOFREAKINGIRRITAITING!LEAVINGFOR5YEARSANDTHENCOMINGBACK-"

Annoyed, Cana threw her boyfriend (a barrel of beer, or whisky, or vodka, or anything with alcohol) at his dad, missed and hit Elfman over the head when he was chanting his manliness.

"OI! INTERRUPTING SOMEONE IS UNMANLY! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT TAKES TO BE MA- *SMACK* Ow…"

Evergreen smacked his face with a fan. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! AND THAT'S A GIRL YOU'RE TALKING TOO!"

"HEY! YOU- Whoa!" Elfman tripped over the barrel and landed on a table that split in half, where it ruined the cheesecake of Erza. Who was saving it.

She woke up and went berserk mode and turned into her purgatory armor and equipped another an electric spear. She started swinging her sword everywhere and zapping people. Screams were heard.

Somehow Juvia started using Gray as a weapon by surrounding him in water and made him a part of a water mace, which he froze in panic and is unconscious while being swung around. She was crying about the loss of her Gray-sama while tears constantly poured down her face, swinging it around while drinking.

Then the guild was in a full on brawl, caused by some accident or stupid misunderstanding.

Guild Quest Board…

Meanwhile, Nab was staring at the guild's quest board.

He turned around to see the guild fighting as usual, and Makarov silently crying as he walked into his office, muttering about 'bills.'

"Meh. Nothing out of the ordinary." Nab turned around to see a new request on the board. "Well that's weird."

He squinted his eyes and moved his head to the quest and saw a weird, italicized language in the middle of it.

"_**BAKNEZ KAROU TEKKEN HOKI ABRZA KINANA SNAKE.**_ What the heck?"

Back at the Chaos…

In the middle of the fight, Kinana was somewhere hiding under a table. Everyone in the middle of the guild is surrounded by a huge dust cloud. Partly responsible by Max, with his date with his broom.

"*Cough cough* Where is all of this sand coming from? *cough cough*" Kinana said as she crawled out from under the table.

"I need to get to the bar. Hmm? What the-" She looked down and squinted and saw her skin turning purple.

"Huh…Agh…Ah…AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in pain and agony, scales were growing rapidly across her body, her mouth became bigger, her eyes slitted in turned yellow, her legs were merging together and formed into a tail. She grew bigger and bigger each second and venom was powering out of her fangs, which replaced her teeth.

She became her original form.

_Wha-what happened to me? _

Everyone turned to see a giant purple snake, venom constantly dripping from her fangs, eyes slit with death. She turned and glared at the wizards, who screamed and ran away.

_No, wait! Come back!_

She slithered after them, the poison ripping through the floor boards.

Levy stared at the slithering Kinana and drooped in depression as she sighed, "I guess I have to find a cure again…"

* * *

**1 hour later because the author is too lazy to write other details and has a schedule.**

The guild is a wreck.

On the inside.

Actually it was pretty empty, just full of people. Gildarts destroyed almost all the furniture on the main floor of the guild hall. The floors were almost corroded completely because of the venom of Kinana, who, by the way, is cured.

And now everyone was lying down snoring or unconscious.

Also Lucy, Wendy, and Carla was behind the bar sweatdropping.

"Well…the guild…" Wendy began, but couldn't finish, there were no words to describe this madness.

"Is ruined?" Lucy laughed/coughed.

They all chuckled lightly and sighed together, leaving a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well," Lucy said as she stood and clapped her hands, "let's fix the guild!"

Carla stared at her and furrowed and eyebrow, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Lucy just smiled. "Levy."

.

.

.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…..So?"

"But Lusssheee…I'm twired….AHAHAHAHA!" Levy just doubled over and laughed.

"Oh, no…. Well she's drunk." Lucy passed out and gave up.

Carla and Wendy just sweatdropped as she started snoring.

"Well were on our own."

_**CRASH!**_

The doors of the guild hall opened up and revealed a heavily injured man, half carrying half dragging a spiky blond who also was in bad shape and unconscious. They both had white and black marks on their skin. The mysterious man was about to pass out.

"H-help…U-us…" the black haired man called out weakly. He stumbled down the stairs into the-

Wendy yelled to warn them. "WAIT! HOLD ON! DON'T STEP INTO THAT-!"

Too late.

"WHOA! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…"

_**CRASH!**_

A splintering sound of wooden crates destroyed and sounds of metal were heard as groaning and screams of pain filled the silence of snoring.

They both sweatdropped, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A door opened as the jingling of a bell broke the peaceful silence. Sounds of clanking and boots walking across the floor.

Jev looked up and saw the familiar bounty hunter that came and bought his monthly antiques.

"So whatcha got for me, Jev?" Natsu said as he leaned on the counter.

Jev's crooked smile crept on to his face and chuckled.

"Something very deadly, very…how do I put this…ah, _nuclear._"

Natsu looked up in surprise, and smiled as he scoffed and closed his eyes. "Let's go see."

* * *

**Hey, sorry if this is late. **

**Also as you noticed a put up a new chapter thanks to this comment:**

Uhhm, being drunk doesn't change your persona that much. If anything it's more like a truth serum. Usually people don't lie when they're drunk, so if they did that s**t when they were drunk then they really dont like natsu at all.

**I'm gonna take this comment seriously, since I haven't really explained it much.**

**Anyway see ya later.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Nuclear Power

"Nuclear?"

"Yes, nuclear."

Natsu stared at Jev, who couldn't help but smirk at the look of Natsu's face, and asked again, "Nuclear?"

"For the last time, YES!" Jev shouted as he smirked turned into an annoyed frown.

"Show me."

Jev sighed and turned around mumbling something as he opened a panel that the human eye wouldn't notice.

"I heard that."

Jev through his hands up as a secret door opened. "I KNOW YOU HEARD THAT! Geez, I was excited to show you this, but now you're being such a buzzkill…"

Natsu followed Jev inside the armory as he sat down on one of the boxes. "So, knowing you, your probably have some stuff before the big finale."

Jev turned around with a giddy smile, "You know me well pal!"

"…"

"Okay, no 'pal.'" Jev went in another secret room and got some cases lined up in black stitching and or shiny and new. He opened up the cases with a flick and slowly and dramatically opened with some smoke/fog/steam flowed out of it.

He pulled out a helmet, which looked devastating and menacing. It was like Star-Lord's helmet, except it had a dragon look to it, spikes and scales visible and popping out, a cylinder of oxygen welded on each side, a few built in speakers for voice projection, and a V-shaped visor. Also the entire thing was pulsing/glowing.

"First, your new helmet!"

Natsu stared at him again, "Why do I need a helmet?"

"You said you're going to attack Fairy Tail, yes?"

"Get to the point," Natsu said. He didn't have any patience with little details.

"It will help disguise you and protect your identity so people you assassinate or kill or murder won't recognize you and witness won't know who you are (and it disguises you're voice). Also it protects against magic and telepathy, gives you statistics in battle and strategies to take down tough opponents, also considering your way of fighting, moves, strengths, weaknesses, emotions, thoughts, etc. It can hack and pull up data for any (and I mean ANY) database in Earthland. Your pretty much more invincible with this thing. Also it's like a phone too. You can watch movies, play games, change the design, change the voice, etc. etc."

"And also it looks pretty cool," Natsu added, "good choice."

"Thanks," Jev said, smiling.

"How much is this?"

Jev shrugged his shoulders, "Oh the usual for anything like this, 500-700 billion jewel."

"Pretty reasonable," Natsu said, "what else?"

"Ooooh, you are going to love this," Jev chuckled. He pulled out two bracelets that were pure black and a red orb in the middle of it, glowing, resembling a dragon's eye.

"This one," Jev said, "this one is the one to watch out for."

"How does it work?"

"Basically, you can make, or in this case, digitize stuff. You can make literally anything, a dragon, a weapon, a hoverboard, a car, a magic canon, you name it." Jev said, making it, forming red or black lines it resembled, or was, a dragon.

"Also, you power it with your magic. Now for most it is a real drag, but for you it's perfect. You have almost unlimited magic energy and different types of magic. Like for example, if you make an energy sword, here, *Jev handed it to Natsu and asked him to feed it his dragonslayer magic* you can change its composition." The digitalized sword lit ablaze, swirling around the sword. "Now you have a fire sword."

Jev walked back to avoid the heat, "Now try to focus, maybe some lightning magic in it."

Natsu did as tol-, er, suggested and then lightning beamed from the fire sword, lashing out at anything that wasn't its holder.

"Voila! You have now just performed Unison Raid without breaking a sweat. Also if you have a gun and focusing different magic into it, it will have different effects. You know it's too much to explain. Just figure it out."

"I have to admit Jev," Natsu said, "I'm pretty impressed with the selections. There is a reason I chose you as my 'buyer.'"

"Before you ask," Jev said holding up his finger, "it's about 50-100 trillion jewel."

Natsu put on the bracelets, "A little low priced for something like this."

"At least it's cheap." Jev said. Natsu shrugged.

"Now, what it the nuclear thing you were talking about earlier."

Jev stood up and grabbed an unopened case. "For this, we need to go outside and far away for this. When I mean far, I mean another country."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and said, "When you described it as nuclear, it's pretty much an understatement.

Jev nodded.

"Okay, how big is the blast radius, Jev, I can't see you anymore."

"_I'll tell when I get there." _Jev yelled through the com-link.

"Wait, you're not even there yet?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"_The blast radius is the combined size of the Royal City of Edolas and Crocus."_

Natsu whistled in disbelief. "Wow, you really found this on the black market in Cedar?"

"_I know right! I didn't believe him until I saw it. Did you hear about the Edolas Baluf Island Incident?"_

"No, is it important?"

"_We went to test this out, and we kidnapped a mage and forced the device on him and detonated it by trigger an-."_

"Wait, Jev."

"_What is it?"_

"Did this guy give you the trigger?"

"_Yeah, of course. He tried to sell it to me without it but wouldn't buy it, then he looked defeated and I gave it to him. Also I checked if it was false, so you're good. It's inside the case."_

"Okay, continue."

"_So we detonated it and incinerated the entire thing with a huge explosion that could be seen from the Royal City. Since it was the farthest island from the center of Edolas, we thought we wouldn't be affected. But the force of the explosion was so great that it pushed all the other islands, which crashed into each other. We barely made it out alive. A total of 30 islands, including 6 major ones, were either destroyed, damaged, or annihilated. So now I'm basically an outlaw in two worlds. What an accomplishment."_

"Jev, you really nailed it this time."

"_I know right?"_

"How much magic power does this take?"

"_A lot. For you, about 10%."_

"Wow."

"_Yeah, but if you don't provide the magic power, it will take all of your life force and strength and you will perish with it. Even if you do survive, you will turn to ash since all of your life force is gone."_

"So be cautious with this."

"_Yeah, also it takes about ten minutes to recharge, pretty fast for the little thing."_

"Wait, can I open the case?"

"_You didn't already?"_

Natsu opened the case and saw the trigger, which stood with its glowing, and a perfectly round sphere that was a mixture of white and red.

As soon as Natsu reached out for it, it instantly wrapped around his hand and through his skin, making him flinch in pain.

**(Yes flinch, he isn't bother by pain anymore.)**

"What just happened? Did it go in my skin?"

"_Oh, yeah. It won't get out until you're pretty much dead. Actually, it kind of acts like insurance so no one will steal it."_

"What?" Natsu started snarling because of he's 'friends' idiocy. "Do you know the-!"

"_No worries, first of all, you can destroy the trigger, you can activate it manually. Either by helmet (which will rYouespond to you and you only) or by yourself. And don't worry about people trying to duplicate the frequency, because that frequency was a combination of a dragon and a demon roar/cry. Also the reason why you and you're helmet can activate it manually. Though I don't how they got an actual roar of a dragon and demon."_

"Okay. That's a relief," Natsu sighed as he crushed the trigger in his palm, "last question, what will happen to the equipment and clothes that's on me?"

"_Oh, anything that is on/in/wearing/holding/etc. its host."_

"Wait, host?"

"_It's semi-sentient. Only sentient to operate the device. And don't worry, it respects you."_

"Okay…"

"_Okay I'm here, you can try it out now."_

"How do I use it?"

"_Oh, you'll find it as an instinct you've never had. It will come to you as soon as you want to trigger it."_

"Okay…here we go!" Natsu said.

He breathed in, and exhaled slowly as he lifted his arms up and crossed them. He stood there about a minute or so, until he opened his eyes to reveal one a dragon and one a demon.

In a sudden motion, he threw his arms down to be surrounded by a geyser of lava, as it started a huge tornado of energy, elements, curses, and every single type of magic Natsu has.

His eyes were glowing and seeping with energy, he had formed some sort of cocoon he was wrapped around in as it slowly transformed him into a completely black form, overloading with energy. A thick black aura constantly grew and expanded around him, as it formed a huge, dark matter sphere between the boundary of two countries.

And it was so big, that it nearly enveloped the two countries.

"_Hooooooleeey Craaap…" Jev said, star struck, "I didn't think with your magic power it wouldn't be that big, or that powerful…"_

Then it shrunk into a small and tiny point, which revealed Natsu curled up into a ball, pitch black, who released it as he uncurled from his ball and screamed in agony, pain, and overwhelming power.

**Now you're probably wondering 1-2 things. One, why would Natsu need a nuclear device if he could destroy Ishgar with one blow? He can destroy it with one blow, without either a) surviving b) have no magic power for nearly a year. 2) Why make Natsu overpowered to the point he can destroy two countries? Natsu will only use this as a last resort. I know I'm sorry, but he did endure non-stop training for 5 years straight, while being tortured by a demon. So yeah.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to give a hint on what Natsu has to go against Fairy Tail. **

**BTW his equipment it so freakin' awesome.**

**Anyway, laters.**


End file.
